


Dink and Dunk

by wabbitseason



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: dcu_freeforall, Gen, Oreos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys especially when there are snacks involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dink and Dunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/profile)[**merfilly**](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/)'s request for J'onn Jonzz fics. I blame too many years of reading Justice League International and that scene in "Comfort & Joy". I've never written J'onn before, so I hope I did the animated version of him justice, as it were.

Somewhere along the line, J'onn Jonzz had acquired a "sweet tooth", specifically one type of cookie. He couldn't contain his delight when he'd found them in a Metropolis grocery store. He still wasn't sure which part he liked best -- the black cookie or the white frosting. The exterior was crunchy and the interior tasted so smooth and delectable. It really was the best of both worlds.

But J'onn didn't share his cookie habits with the others. J'onn didn't know why. Flash had his Doritos. Diana had her iced mochas. Why should he be any different? But the only people he saw eating these cookies were children. He hadn't wanted to cause offense. But he didn't want to give up his one treat either.

Since his League duties didn't allow him many opportunities to relax, J'onn stole a few quiet moments on his breaks. He parked himself in the far corner of the Watchtower kitchen with his brand new bag. As long as he remembered to wipe the crumbs this time, no one need ever know. Even Batman wouldn't suspect a thing.

He had just cracked open the bag when a mild voice asked. "Mind if I join you?" J'onn tried to remain calm. He was among friends. They wouldn't judge him, would they?

"Be my guest, Superman." J'onn waved a big green hand towards an empty seat.

"Do you mind sharing a few?" The Superman facade disappeared, leaving Clark, that polite likable young man he'd seen in his stay in Smallville. "I don't have Flash's metabolism. I promise I won't eat the whole bag."

"I would be more than happy to share my bounty with a good friend," J'onn smiled. "I did not know you liked these."

"Are you kidding? I used to love these when I was younger," Clark said. "Don't get me wrong. Ma's cookies are great, but for a quick fix, these will always be a great pick-me-up. I've been trying to cut back." He asked. "Do you want some milk to go with them? I've always found they wash them down well."

"Is it required?" J'onn frowned, fearing he'd missed some vital part of the experience.

"Not really," Clark said, "But it's more fun this way."

"More... fun?" J'onn said puzzled. Having fun was not something J'onn associated with Superman. Perhaps he had underestimated him. Or he was simply used to seeing only one side of his friend.

"It's really a personal preference," Clark poured two large glasses of milk. The glasses were large enough to allow the cookie to fit inside. He piled a small stack beside his own glass of milk. "Some people twist them open and lick the icing off, some dunk them, and others are like you. They're not really fussy. They just like to eat them." So J'onn hadn't been as careful as he'd thought. Clark was more observant than people gave him credit for. He didn't miss much with his eyes and ears. But he also knew when not to volunteer the information.

"I'm a dunker myself," Clark demonstrated by plunking a sandwich cookie in and out of the glass of milk in one swift motion. Then he plopped it right into his mouth, chewing vigorously. He had a silly boyish grin on his face when he was finished.

J'onn hadn't realized there were rituals involved with eating these cookies. No wonder the children learned to love them so much. He tried the dunking technique himself, but he found the milk made the cookies a little too soggy for his tastes. Perhaps he had dunked it for too long. He tried again, trying to find the right consistency.

Noticing his friend's expression, Clark offered. "Not quite the same, is it?"

"Too soft," J'onn admitted. "You say you can lick them instead?"

"You twist them open, like so," Clark pulled apart one of the cookies, showing the creamy icing inside, "and lick away." The cookie broke into several pieces in his grasp. "Oops." Clark laughed self-consciously. "You wouldn't believe how long it took me to learn how to twist the cookies apart without sending one flying in the other direction." Until that moment, J'onn hadn't considered how much effort it took for Kal El of Krypton to appear human. Clark made everything look so effortless. "I think that's why I prefer to dunk them. It's faster..."

"And more fun?" J'onn offered.

"Exactly!" Clark grinned.  



End file.
